A new life
by JediTara
Summary: Samantha's story from a meeting with Loki and what happens to her
1. Chapter 1

_**New story for you I am sorry About my last story **_

_**This is Samantha story from a meeting with Loki what happens to her well I have it all under lock and key for now first and last disclaimer I do not have the rights to Marvel or any of the Characters or plots I own Samantha **_

~~ Prologue~~

Do you wish sum times that your favorite movie characters were real. Well I was walking home from the bar that my friend works at. And all the sudden there was a blue light coming from the Alley. There is a man coming out of it ok this is like a Syfy movie. He had on strange clothes he had green eyes and black hair he is a very attractive oh man he looked at me. I start going back to the bar so I can be with other people to be safe but he somehow got in front of me oh man I am dead. What is your name woman my name is Samantha and you are I am Loki "Oh GRATE HE IS DELUSIONAL MADMAN" who thinks he is a Nordic god. Ok what do you what I have no money. I am not the person you thinking of oh you're not going to mug me why would I "mug" you I am a king. Oh Of course you're well it was nice talking to you I have to go now I was waking faster now but grabbed me and was pulling me towards the Alley where he came out from he put his Spear on the wall and the light was back and it looked like a portal?! What the hell I said and we went in the blue portal and after that I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Thank you for liking my story it makes me happy **

**Poor Sam she just got kidnaped by Loki what happens next well you got to read it 1****st**

~~ Chapter 2 part 1 ~~

I woke up in a strange place there were footsteps I could hear them out the door.

Oh my god Where am I? The door opened and a man with short brown hair walked in come with me he said can hear my mom's nagging voice in my head. "Sam if you find yourself in a dangerous situation like a kidnapping don't let them take you to a second location scratch claw or bite your way out ". No I am not going nowhere with you I said with as much authority as I can muster. Oh is that so a new voice said oh it was that sociopath. Where am I? I said. Oh my dear come out I want to show you off. I looked all a around the room there were lots of scientists around this big glowing blue cube. I was thinking to myself I know this place I heard the two men talking "where did you find all these people the one man asked shield has plenty of enemies doctor the other man said is this the stuff you need he asked again yes radium it forms Anti- protons it's kind of hard to get a hold of even if shield know you need it hell I didn't even know I needed it." I stopped listening to the conversation they were having oh holly hell I am in the Avengers world! Then Loki stared talking to a man to his right what did the cube show you agent Barton my next target what do you need a distraction and an eye ball. Well my dear he said to me time to show you off my clothes transformed into a long green ball gown with a black shawl and gold jewelry my long hair was done up in to an elegant up do. Time to go dear.

Oh no I know this part we are going to get sum poor man's eye ball and Loki is going "captured" by iron man and Capt. America when he is tacking the man's eye I can get away from him. Oh my dear stay close to me I can't have you running off. We go down the hall and down the stairs knock out a few security guards the people from the building are running outside our clothes transform back into his armor and I am back in my clothes from last night. Hand cuffs appear on me what is this for. He pulls me forward with the chain attached to my hands. Loki gives his speech to a crowd of scared German people. I am looking in the sky for the quntjeat he is going to kill that old man. Then Capt. America came down hit Loki with his own attack he fell the chain in his hand fell and I finally got away from him. I went behind a stone wall Loki was kicking the Capt. Ass. Then came the rock music of ACDC it was ironman and blasted Loki on his ass. Then the cuffs began to burn on my skin I came out what did you do to me. Take these things off of me now he was still on the ground where Ironman blasted him too so I kicked him in the side with my high-heeled shoes. Oh now who is this ironman asked? Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to stand back please.

We'll I can't because that Psycho over here won't get these cuts off me. Well then she has to come with us then I get on the jet and sit down as far away from him as I possibly could get. We take off so kid what is your name iron man asked me Sam I said. There was thunder and lightning the pilot asked where this Coming from. Loki looks up little scared what he afraid of a little Thunder the Capt. Sad. "I'm not overly fond of what follows". Then there was at thud on the roof it was Thor coming to get Loki he hit iron man and they went down to meet the person 'err' God. After that it all happened. The cuffs we're burning me. We land on the flying ship and Loki is taken away and I am left with iron man and the others. Thor comes over to me I am sorry what my brother has done to you. Oh thank you I sad can you get the cuffs off me yes I can he said and Thor beaks the restraints and now my hands are free.

_**Oh Sam just got to meet Thor that is cool poor girl is now in the Avengers world. What is going to happen next well this is part one part two will be out when I am done Editing it **_

_**~~ Jedi Tara~~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok this is part two sorry it was so long for a new update this week has been so crazy. Sam's life is Complicated **_

~ Chapter 3 ~

I was now walking down the hall with them oh man how am I going to explain who I am I just told tony my real name. Is this the girl was with Loki when you captured him he asked Steve yes it is. He walks over to me why were you with Loki.

_I was walking home from work and when I saw the blue light I went to look at it but when I saw him coming out of it I was running away from it but sum how he got in front of me and dragged me in to the wormhole when I came too I was underground and next thing I know he was tacking that poor man's eye and my hands in handcuffs._

Where are you from one of the agent 's asked **I am not going to tell you that** I sad why he asked because I don't know you and I don't trusted you at all fine what is your name he asked Sam I am Phil Coulson. I went to sit down at the table with the others a few minutes later they ware watching Loki on the monitors he was so crazy I thought to myself for bringing me into this .

The rooms were Loki was somewhere deep in the ship fury was talking to him I know this speech that fury is going to give but I watch his body language instead. After that there was intense silence for about a half a minute then cameras cut off.

and first person to speak with Dr. banner He really grows on you doesn't he? You have no idea how much I was thinking to myself I know most of this part I am not really paying attention to any other people in the room then doctor banner said I don't think we should care about him his brain is a bag full of cats you could smell crazy on him.

And I went back in to my ignoring people around me oh yah should I tell them that he grabbed me from a different dimension___"it is a good thing you did not tell them or they will throw you in hear with me " how are we talking to me right now ._ _I can't tell you everything I do where is the fun in that._

Fury comes back in the room the doctor is only here to track the cube. Ok you he points to me come with me. I am getting a bad felling about this man _do you Trusted me Sam Loki asked me thru are weird bond at the moment not really I don't trust you good you should not he sad back to me ._ this is your room thanks i haven't got a good night sleep in three days this is your key card for your room no none else can come if you don't want them in then he left yah right I bet he has camera's all over this room I fell asleep waiting for him to talk to me then I Heard him "_wait for my signal and get to me as fast as you can_ _ok how will I know how to get to you I will teleport you to me how will I know your signal oh my dear you will know "just then I was teleported to him in his cell my back was up to the wall he put his hands around my waist and pulled me in to a him and he kissed me then there was an explosion time to go _

_Oh Sam got kissed by Loki aww how cute just had to put it in there in the original out line of this story it was going to be the love between Sam &amp; Loki but when i was righting chapter 5 it was like Sam was under control and I did not like that I will try to update on the weekends. Thank you for all of you who like my story it means a lot to me _

_~~Jedi Tara 3990 ~~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_I am sick and have nothing to do so you don't have to wait till the weekend! This Chapter is when the" flying ship" as my lil bro calls it gets Attacked and the Battle New York _

~~Chapter 4~~

I was running so fast there were other people running as well I was running to the ship Loki said to get to. I did not want to go with him but the bands on my wrists were making me go.

Then a Guard came out from the hallway. And put a gun in my face I put my hands up but all I could see was the man's Unnatural blue eyes he looked at my wrists he said are you Samantha?

Yes I am I. said good come with me he said we go down along hallways and we make it to this plane I sit down and not two minutes later Loki comes on the ship. And we leave the flying ship I look over at him he looks in bad shape are you all right he looks at me with his blue green eyes I am fine. But he doesn't fine .

We fly for so long I fall asleep sum time later I look at him where are we. He put his hand over my wrist and a gold Bracelet with black swirled design and a green Stone in the middle. It was better than the hand cuffs what this is for I look up at him. This will keep you from leaving the city.

We land on the roof of the building the doctor from the truck comes over sir we are all most ready to go he says and the man left. It is iron man he said "well let's go and create our guest".

we enter in to a nice room I look at tony oh Sam hi how are you he is cocky voice well you know can't be better giving him sarcasm right back .Loki talking to Tony "I have an army " he said " well we have a hulk" oh is that so I that the best wandered off. It a great plan because when they come for you cause if we can't protect the planet damn well sure will avenge.

it oh nicely put thought to myself he pick up Tony by the throat and threw them out the window just then his Ironman suit came out and hit Loki in the face. he got back up and tony hit him with a beam of energy tony told me to run.

I was going down on the elevator to get out of the building how did all this happening to me. the Doors open and I run thru the lobby out the door in to the Busy New York Streets.

I just start running to the subway station then I hear the screaming of people I did not look I know what it was going to happen I was in the subway now how was this right I was safe I was playing with my bracelet the green stone was glowing. And now what is happing and I got the feeling like I was not safe I ran down the Tunnel and look back it was one of those things.

It did not see me I found this side tunnel. I was walking down it lead me back up to the surface oh this was horrible those things were all over the place. And a flying metal shark thing I open the grate and ran out in to the crowd of people. I went in to a building and hid under a table and then there was this crash oh don't be an alien. I went to look at who or what it was it was that man that was with Loki I went over to him to see if was still alive "hay" I poked him in the lag. He was fast he sat up and pounded his bow in my face.

_~~Jedi Tara~~_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this starts off with the end of the battle of New York and after things then we are going in to a little Thor dark world then winter solder OH is Sam ready for this

~~Chapter 5 ~~

I fell back into the corner are you all right I ask? he looks at me "I am fine" come on I know a way out he said We go into an ally ware there is a tunnel this tunnel will tack you out of the city he said I looked at him I can't I look at him sadly I can't leave the city he is the only one that can send me back he looked at me you are the girl he was with um… yes I am i said you are not under his Control he tried but it did not work on me I said why he looked shocked well I am not from this world I told him no I am not like Thor or Loki I am from a different dimension. He was looking at me like he did not believe me how did that happen he asked well come on we start running down the tunnel we come up and the green gem started to glow I grabbed him out of the way just than six of the aliens went by we wear watching them walk bye but They saw us but when they were coming for us they just fall over Clint grabs my arm come on we go to ware the others are it is over the capt sad to tony we are not done yet Loki I say to myself we get up there thanks to the hulk oh he was trying to get up from the ground. He looks at us he looks at me but I look away from him.

~ Later that day ~

I went down to ware they were holding him " well this is unexpected why have you come to see me" open the door for me the Guard opens it I walk in what do you want he asked you were hulked slammed in to the floor and bye the looks of things it looks like you have sum broken bones let me have a look at them

Before you took me to this place I was Studying to become a doctor so stop your bitching and let me help you why do you want to help me he asked because we are the same HA he spat we are not the same you were abandoned as a baby he looks at me like he wants to kill me how did you know that he asked because I was left in a dumpster because I was un wanted I was fond by a hobo and was taken to hospital was in the system for years nobody wanted me when I was 17teen living in a basement of my last foster house I left and went up north got a changed my name and went on with my life he was looking at me with sad eyes then he asked what is a dumpster he asked it is where you put things you don't want in to there you are all done I got up to move out of the room thank you Sam your welcome can I ask you something is there a way to send me home I asked he looked at me I am sorry but there is not i don't know how I got to your world and I don't know how to get you back _OMG I am so sorry for a late update I had the worst luck with my work that I would have to work till 1 am for 3 weeks I was so dead but now I am back on the day shift thanks love you readers _

_~~ Jedi Tara~~ _


	6. Chapter 6

Can you do it I asked yes I can let you need to free me from this thing on me if I do that and you will be safe why do you care if I am safe? I have got you quiet now that is now that's a first. Hay Sam what you doing over there um … Tony leave her be no I am fine pepper. I can't go home I don't know if I can ever get back I don't belong in this world. It will be okay **No it won't be okay you have homes and people who care for you. I have no one of that I have…. Trying to say the words that killed me to say out loud no one no family no home no one cares about me not even my mother did not want me. And after that I ran out on the room crying.**

I went down to the cells where he was I have nothing in this world that they could hold over me. I knocked out the guard and open the cell where he was sitting. I walked over to him I took out my hairpin and picked his handcuffs off and did the same with the muscle off I'm in let's go.

***Two days earlier ***

I just came back from the cells when I walked right into an agent oh I'm sorry agent. I looked up at him I am not an agent. Oh I am of fighter or strike team Delta. I am brock Rumlow on Samantha Bennett. Are you a new agent? I have not seen you before. No I'm not with shield I am not an agent. Then why are you here he asked I'm here because of Loki. you're not going to ask? Ask you what he said why his powers to work on me. Well Ms. Bennett no! Call me Sam._why does he have to be so good-looking_. If you don't have to tell me I am not going to ask. Can you help me back to my room I keep getting lost in this place. You're the girl that was with him yes. I was now I'm stuck here because there is no way to get me back home oh I am sorry he said. Well thanks for the help. _Oh what was that you like him oh Loki a you jealous of him. No… they are going to take me back to Asgard. And why would I care if they take you back You did try to take over the world. I don't think they care I said to him. When I'm gone what will they do with you? You are not from this world. But what makes you think that they will let you live your life and leave you alone. here is my plan you get me out on this cell. I will do all in my power to get you back to your world and I will go with you that is my offer to you Sam._

***A Day Later***

**(Shield New York City office) **

I was lost again damn this maze of buildings up I had I heard people talking all yes I found some people who can help me back. When I was close I had furry voice and some other people voices._ Samantha Bennett is not to be trusted she is too close to Loki. He said she has been down there a lot with him a woman said as much as I could tell she was not under this power of the scepter , her bracelet she wears that can be it. What do we do with her once they go back with him she will be sent to the fringe!_

**That night **

"_Loki" yes Sam you were right their going to lock me up. Take my offer before it's too late for me to help you. You are doing this just so you can escape and take over my world is that is what you think. Can you do it? yes I can but you have to free me from this cell if you do this you will be safe he said why would you care if I'm safe or not. All right you are free. Now you are going to help me I said oh your strong mortal. He's back at me I have been through so much in my life. I was in a good SP0T before you brought me here. Just then a red light went off and people were running then he was gone with a cloud of green smoke men grabbing me and putting me in a cell then nothing but darkness._


	7. an unexpected Alli

**~~ 1 YEAR LATTER ~~**

_I don't know how long I was in this cell. They have moved me to a new place they druged my food to get me hear. I have grown a lot my hair is very long and supper curly because I keep it in a thousand little brads. No one comes to see me. Dam him for leaving me. But he got re capered and sent back home. But I will never get back home. No one will save me._

**~~Some ware in Europe ~~ **

Sir are spy has found the woman .Good work ware is she. The top man in charge asked .Sir she has been moved to the fridge .She is graded by fifteen highly trained agents. Do we send in the strike teem .no the man said we will send in the solder. Come now we have work to do.

Sir he just came out he will be ready in fifteen minutes the doctor said. Give me her file. Sir he is up good "what **is** my mission the soldier asked a man give him a picture this is Samantha Bennett she's being held prisoner by terroirs we need to save her. And bring her to London and costs getting her keep her safe and unharmed. Do you understand this mission" yes I do keep the woman safe. Good now go.

**~~ Shield Prison~~ (Classified) **

Boom what was that. It was not a storm was louder than that. Was that gunfire the prison was under attack or it was ha like he would come back for me he was in this own prison. I saw him again I would smack him. The fighting was getting closer then I was still. Nothing was moving the door handle was moving I hid on a small spot between wall and the ceiling. To get a jump on whomever it was. The person was now in the room with me I Jumped but he caught me he grabbed me by the arm I'm trying to see his face but it was covered by a mask. Let's go he said as he let go of me.I went back to my hiding spot but he grabbed me no I said I can't leave not without this it is the only thing they did not take from me.

We will stop here for the night he said it was an old house off the beaten path why are you helping did you free me from the prison he did not answer me. He just gave me a new set of close. Where is the shower he is still not talking to me. Well whatever I went over to the stairs as fast as light he was behind me where are you going he asked. Oh you can speak you would not answer me so I find it by is not up there he said it is over there. Well that was not so hard. You got to be kidding me it is it is in the middle of the room I said to myself. I can feel him behind me. Look at him. Oh My GOD get out of this room till I am done I said. I can't leave you Well turn around and don't looks but he did not so I just put the sweatshirt. I did not eat anything that was given to me from what happened last time. Why is that thing glowing he asked me. _Oh my God it still works. _We have to go Now! He grabbed me and put me on his back hold on and went out the window just as the house went up in flames.


	8. Chapter 8 years later

_**3 years later (London)**_

I have had better days I have a new look and a job. I love this job it is in a hospital it is the best I got a house and I change my name is still Bracelet in the man that saved me I don't know where he went but no sign of shield yet that is good thing .

Dr. Kelly yes Dr. Matthew a need you in Room 5 to 30 today sir rooms 13 through 30 are in the (Icu) yes they are I think you can handle it yes sir I can do it good . Your first patient good luck Kelly Dr. Matthew said I go in to the room he was a little old man with white hair he was watching TV the news was on _**"oi lady doctor"**_ he said yes how can I help you today _**" did you see the telly today it was that big blonde guy from new York" **_ Thor I said _** "yes that is the one with the big hammer you know what lady doctor when I was younger I looked just like him the big man but not anymore" oh Mr. Von you better looking then him the old man gives a vary gummy smile.**_

If Thor was hear did that mean they were hear too let's hope not. I went there ware Thor had been nothing but an old car I sat thre for hours what am doing hear I get up to go and I look behind me and thare he was with sum other person I don't know her Thor I call out to him he stops to look at me like he does not know me but then his recognizes my bracelet _**Lady Samantha it is good to see you again.**_ Good to see you to Thor where is your Brother is he hear to _**oh Sam he is dead. **_Oh I am sorry I said. _**Lady Sam this is Lady Jane foster hi**_ miss foster we get in the car and go to Jane s house so this dark elf wants to have darkness in all 9 realms yes he said oh you know shield will be all over this thor loomed over at me _why do you hide from them _what happened with me and your brother thay think that I was helping him all along in new York he said that he can send me back but he left me thare I was left in a person for years un tell sum man with a metal arm got me out that was 3 years ago and if he was hear with you I was going to kill him Thor said that he was killed saving us from the leader of the dark elfs I walked out on to the little porch and sat down and looked at the bracelet you're not dead are you like I will tell Thor but nothing I get up to go good bye Thor don't tell them ware I am please I will not Sam farewell .

_**~~ TWO days later ~~**_

Doctor Kelly there is someone in the conference room for you oh my god how did they find me ah hello Doctor Kelly I am Alexander Perce I am from Washington DC nice to meet you Mr. Perce I am with a grope of people that wood love to have you doctor skills wood you like to work for us red flags were going up in my head MR Perce the last time I let an organization help me I was …..Well that won't happen again well this time you will be safe under my protection you will with with me and I will I hear from the people you are hiding from. Yes I can do that I can have movers move you. Yes I will take your offer I said.

_**~~Months later (Washington DC) ~~**_

I was getting some work done. When I heard the door open I know it was not Mr. Perce I went downstairs slowly to the main floor no one was there my god I am losing it. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat there was a file on the table. I was curious and opened it. It was on nick and it was a kill order and it had a stamp on it it was a red…..oh my god I know what that is oh this is not good this is bad I hear a car door slam I put the file back to look like it wasn't touched and went in to the living room and thank god my computer was still on a dvd that I was watching earlier that day he comes in the door and he see me oh kell your still up yes I was going to eat something but I was watching this movie and forgot well I think I am going out for sum Chinese food you want me to get you something I was right in front of the kitchen and I can see the outline of file on the table ok I will be back later tonight and left the house .I don't think he believe me when he sent a person watch me I did go to the restaurant and after that I went to a café it was the one I liked it reminded me of the one I used to work at back home there were paintings of local painters redbrick and smelled like my mother's house when she got mad at my father and they all her problems away what did she think that I was dead or ran away with some man got married she probably would not think that I was kidnapped by God put into another dimension full of superheroes and aliens in a New York City or the spaceship in London no because that would be crazy to think that. I was sitting for a longest time I get up and go out the back alley and slide down the brick and start crying. Are you already knew the voice said I look up Brock brock Rumlow have we met yes we have for long time ago Samantha Bennett he says it's too cold out here with me you some coffee he says. Yes that be nice thank you. It smells good in here he said they have full bakery here reminds me of home where you from he asked _oh I am not going to tell him where I'm from he's probably one of them trying to get to me and so I was going to play it like coy will give him a random place_. I am from Ithaca it is in new York it is about 326 miles from here I said. That is far away he said sometimes it feels like it another world away this place reminds me of home I said a café reminds him of home. No open your mind up he looks at me just trust me fine look at the space all around you what do you see a café he said no there is more okay will you see those old man and woman over there on the window yes he said see the way he is looking at her with fondness for her and care and he loves her after all the bad things that happened in their lives but they worked through all of the darkness and came out of it stronger than when they started see the girl over there who is but will not back down from her dreams or accept charity is a way to get ahead in this world is through work and determination . But you I can get you yet but will see. Omg was I just flirting with him. Just than thare was a big black SUV was eating down the street and looks at him was it just me or was the car looked like smashed by the hulk we were having a laugh. Boom what the hell was that I looked at him I went to the window and he was next to me I looked out the window oh my it was him the man that saved me I was looking at the car it had to be furry thay were going to come to the scene just then my phone went off excuse me for a moment I told him hello I said and got out of earshot . Paul Dr. Kelly this is nurse Shannon and are you on call for tonight in the trauma center how long before you can get here I can be there in 15 okay thank you Dr. Kelly. I went back over to him sorry about this icon called into work tonight I'll thank you for the coffee told him and left the café .

I don't like working the night shift we have code red coming in Dr. Kelly to surgery stat. all really now I would be here all night and all day. Gunshot victim shot four times in the chest and still having vitals he was wearing bulletproof close. Who is in charge of the surgery oh that is Doctor Kelly she is over there the other doctor said are you Doctor Kelly yes I am look at her she looks at me Bennett Agent hill well this is unexpected she said nice to cee you again you to she gave me a vile give this to him wood you she said what is it I asked it will help him go easily she looked like was crying yes I can do that for you I said thank you she said .

_**~~Hours latter ~~ **_

Furry was dead the man that put me in that prison was dead I don't know who is now in charge and do that want me back well when Agent hill saw me I don't think she would bring me back. I saw Steve but he left with Rumlow. I was so smelly that I wanted to go back to the house and shower. I can see the cleaning lady car was still hear I go in the house he come s out of the kitchen oh Kelly your back yes oh I got called in to work to do a surgery and I got to go back in an hour for my next rotation i said I go passed him and I see him sitting back there he is staring at me I can feel it I go up stars and I listen to what Perce is saying to the man down stares _who is she _**her name is Samantha Bennett she is my link to a another world and she is to be protected and I want you to do that. **I grabbed most of my things in a gym bag and went back down he was gone and I went to my car I got to find someone to help me I got to find Steve I know he is in Dc . I was on my way back to my work when the car got smashed by a big black SUV then it got bad really bad he was there I was trying to get closer to see what was going on it was Steve he went off the Bridge and landed in a bus I was running to get off the Bridge but all the sudden I was grabbed it was a a man the I did not know who are you I asked I am Sam Wilson well thank you how can we get off this Bridge with this it looked like a jet pack wings . He kicked the other man down and I went behind a car Steve was in shock he said a name I that heard once Bucky there was a blasted from sum ware Bucky went flying over me and hit a concrete wall I go over to him he looks at me go I said he is still looking at me he is right you know that is your name go and tell on one you saw me please. i look over to ware staves friends were it was Rumlow I know he was one of them I just know it .

It was busy at the hospital thanks to the gun fight so many people were hurt. How did my life get so massed up well I was going over them in my head well that is my life now. The building was shaking what Is going on oh that can't be good what do you think it was one of the other people asked I go to the window it looks like a flying Military carrier. They all were all aiming at the too other once man it looks like war zone out there. What is shield someone asked **Oh my Goodness **what is it she show us her tablet New your it was aliens the picture it shows Loki and the cube oh this is you …you …you are one of them you're an alien I am not an alien yes you are before she can get to me I was gone I can manifest as iconic down streets and into a forest I got a get out of Dc what was that that man's name he was so nice to me when I was in new York I was looking for his card but I can't find it I got to get to Tony he can help me just where is he living right now know the tower in new York or California .

_**~~ Days later location unknown ~~**_

I was living in a small cabin in the woods found an old radio in the bedroom and saying that shield was that bad the news reporter went on to say that he was living in New York on that's good to know now I know where to go. Time to go I have to disguise myself I have a long blonde wig and a change my name to Natalie queen I have fake ID passport and driver's license I clean the cabin and on my way to New York driving at night is better than driving in the day . I was driving for hours it was 2 AM and I was hungry nothing is going to be open this late just my luck I get pulled over by a cop the cop comes over to my car _good morning ma'am he said _good morning officer is there a problem I said _where are you driving so early in the morning he asked _I'm on my way to see a friend in New Jersey _okay safe journeys _thank you I said to the officer. It's getting daylight out I should find a safe place to sleep. I was driving a few minutes more and found a campground and stayed there for the day. It was after noon this In a little bathroom wait the water was running how is that… did they now that's stupid I can get my things and seek out . I don't think you should do that I freeze the turnaround to see the one person that keeps me up at night it was Loki. What are you doing here I said _well hello to you too my dear Samantha _I went up to and smacked him in the face death for leaving me I was going to smack him again but he grabbed my hand I knew you weren't dead I said why did you come back why did you come back to me. While it's not like I could have gone up to shield now that he said. Well about that all you're not working for are you no and what's going on there no more how did this happen I told him the events of the past

Month. It is time to go why do we have to go now. Because we do now let's go.

_**~~ Later on that day ~~**_

Where are we going he asked well I am going back to New York you can go back to you place in the sky. Well I can't go back to New York with you now can you killed lots of people Rember that. How did you find me I asked him you still ware the bracelet I will always know where you are he sead to me well that is creepy I thought to my self . oh crap it is them it was the fakest cop car that I have seen small town cops don't have Big Black SUV 's I look at him use you godly powers to get us out of this he looks at me with that smile of his ok I ca play along with this and gave a smile right back I hope this works don't worry . Just then the fake cop came over to the car hello can I help you. Your car matches a car of a escaped felon oh is sum thing well you can go now have a nice day that was to essay I looked at him they will follow us for a time.

_**~~Hours letter ~~**_

He was sleeping in the back seat he looked so cute. You should keep your eyes on the Road he told me. I have to stop I told him no keep going he was starting to get to me then I just lost it **I have been driving for 8 hours I need a shower now if you don't mind I am going to get a room and slammed the car door.** This place was nasty the man that was there was a little grubby man oh no this man wood sell you out in minute _ hay there cutie you all alone you can sleep in my room and it would be free. _OH MY GOD **he's breath smalls like a sewer. **Did you get the key yet at that moment I am happy to see you. _Who is this sewer man asked me._ Just give me the key I said fine number 8.

That stupid little man put us in a one bedroom room well I go for the bed Loki looks at me what do you think you are doing. I get the bead I paid for the room you get the crouch. No I get the bed oh and why is that I am a king you stupid little girl you are not a king I said he got very close to me and grabbed my neck and thru me the wall. I get up get my things and locked myself in the bath room. I look at my neck there was his hand on it . I look at my side it was big and red with black in it I look up how the hell did you get in hear do you think that a locked door wood stop me he asked no but you coed have just nicked on the door I told him he looks at my stomach hear he puts his hands on my side what are you doing that is going to swell if you don't put something on it his hands were turning blue I was just looking at him and now Loki was all blue and he had red eyes. Then it was gone I was just looking at him I looked at my stomach the red mark was still thare but it did not hurt so dose that happen often I asked him I am sorry he saidand let the room .

_**AN: hello readers I am back I have been working on this for a long time and was having Righters block this part has 3,345 words and has 10 pages thank you for reading **_

_**~~Jedi Tara ~~**_


End file.
